


Lack of a better word

by KaijuAttack



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Kevin and Cecil are brothers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, carlos double, mental asylum au, paranoid schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuAttack/pseuds/KaijuAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has been here for a long time, he doesn't exactly know why. But today he has a new doctor, his name is Carlos and he's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of a better word

There is a new person I am going to meet to day. He is a doctor, a scientist. I have already much about him, his name is Carlos, Doctor Carlos? Carlos is a Doctor, listeners. I still do not know why I need a Doctor.

Nurse Josie say’s he is beautiful-clutching her cross, beads clacking-She says the angels must of heard her prayers, heeded them. “Someone who will finally be able to help you, dear Cecil.” She had said. “He’ll be able to help you, I know it.”

Nurse Josie was just being silly of course listeners, of course the angels listened to her. She need not pray. The angels were nodding the whole time as she spoke, large smiles outspread across their pale faces. Except for the Black angel, he was very nice. He was screwing in the light bulb that had been flickering. Its almost like the Celestial beings worshipped nurse Josie.

Nurse Josie is kind listeners.

Back to Carlos listeners. I’ve heard such nice things from Nurse Josie. I’ve only heard anything from Nurse Josie.

Station management has still not let me outside because I punched Steve Carlsburg in the face for being a jerk. I don’t know why they always take Steve’s side, he is a terrible person and I  
D E S P I S E him. 

That Steve Carlsburg.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

Oh gosh, oh gosh, guess what! I am in love listeners. I am in L O V E

I saw Carlos for the first time an hour ago. He was talking to Big Rico in the cafeteria.

Big Rico gave him his pizza and gestured his hand behind him. It turns out Carlos’s new office is directly behind the cafeteria. 

Carlos was stunning.  
He was dressed simply in a labcoat. But that wasn’t the best part. No, Carlos had the most perfect hair. It was wonderful, perfect. Perfect Carlos with his perfect hair that had gray stripes above his ears. His perfect hair would’ve made Josies angels sing if they were there. I am speaking the truth listeners.

Josies angels were with Nurse Josie who had already gotten her lunch. 

Oh listeners, I walked up to him and said hello and he nodded politefully in reply and walked away.  
I fell in love Instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, yeah. Its my first work in the series and I’m not sure how long its gonna be. But its not gonna be a oneshot, feel free to tell me what you think? And if you see any direction you want this to go in. I’ll listen.  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Kaiju Attack


End file.
